Why Me?
by black-hearted-criminal
Summary: A story of 497, 794, 34.1 and 444. It is a story of friendship, and how, even in the most dangerous of times, friendship will shine through. This is about Sector E, and only had brief mentions of Sector V team, if any.
1. Chapter 1

**Why Me?**

It was your typical Monday morning in the Treehouse. Operatives were getting up and getting breakfast. Except one. Or two. Maybe three.

497 lay in the most un-feminine position on her stomach and snored into her pillow. Next door, 794 lay half in his bed half out of it, muttering to himself as his rottweilers licked his face. Further down the corridor, 34.1 sat cross-legged in the centre of her floor deep in thought. All around her on various shelves were assorted weapons. Knives and swords mainly. Pictures were set on top of her chest-of-drawers and her desk. One certain picture was set in front of her. In it, there were two girls embracing. One with ankle length black hair with green and purple highlights. The other had shoulder length black hair. Both were laughing.

Finally 34.1 sighed, stretched, and stood up.

"I wonder if today's going to be interesting…" she murmured. She wandered into the bathroom and showered before getting dressed. She pulled on a pair of black baggy pants, a black Slayer top, and black sneakers. Her usual purple loops were in her ears and she brushed out her bangs. 34.1 picked the photo up off the floor and tucked it into her shirt. She wandered down the corridor and knocked on a door. She was greeted by a loud snore. Chuckling, 34.1 opened the door and went inside.

497 lay on her front, snoring into her pillow. 34.1 grinned and tiptoed over to her. She stood for a moment watching her, then jumped at her and landed on her laughing. 497 awoke with a yelp and rolled over almost squashing 34.1 who moved out of the way quickly.

"Trinity!" 497 whined. "Evil person!"

Trinity laughed.

"Lighten up Siobhan! It's just a bit of fun!" Siobhan folded her arms and sulked. It was then that the door opened and a sleepy looking 794 poked his head round it.

"You all right Siobhy?" he asked.

"Yeah…" Siobhan replied with a yawn. "Trinity made me jump."

Damien yawned and nodded then vanished, shutting the door behind him. Siobhan chuckled.

"Boys." she said with a smile. Trinity grinned and shoved Siobhan off the bed.

"Get up lazy." She laughed. 497 folded her arms and sulked, but ruined the effect with a grin. She got to her feet and headed for the bathroom.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Hehe…. I forgot it in the last chapter ;;;;; I don't own KND, and I only own 497 & 794 in this story huggles them both

794: Dude! Let go of me! looks horrified

497: Eww! Let go!

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

As Trinity and Siobhan arrived in the main room of the Treehouse, they bumped into 444. She was yelling down her communicator at her twin brother, Numbuh 4.

"I don't care Wally!" she yelled "Get your backside outta bed now! And I mean NOW! I'll call Numbuh 1 if you don't. GET MOVING!" With that she threw her communicator across the room and it smashed against the wall.

Siobhan grinned at Trinity and asked innocently,

"Wally being a pain again, Marisa?"

"Tell me about it. Cruddy boys." She turned and stomped off towards the kitchen in search of her missing breakfast. Both girls chuckled at their retreating Leader's back, before going to sit with the others. They passed D4 who was racing 902 on the playstation. 706 was bouncing round on his pogo-stick, and 1373 was sitting in a corner with her lighter and a black rose. Both Trinity and Siobhan headed over to her and sat next to her.

As they three of them sat talking, 444 stormed back in.

"Who ever pinched my breakfast is going to be in deep crud when I found out who they are!" She looked around at everyone and scowled when she realised that no one had moved or was even looking at her. She sighed and went over to Siobhan.

"497, we're going to school now. We need to hand in our project."

497 looked up and pushed her black hair out of her face.

"You mean, MY project."

444 scowled.

"OUR project. You are going to put both our names on it."

Siobhan folded her arms.

"Who are you to tell me what to do?"

Marisa scowled.

"I'm not telling you to do it, I'M ORDERING YOU!"

"Sheez! Alright, I get the idea girl. Cool it." With a sigh, Siobhan stood and went to fetch her school bag. She waved and called a goodbye to Trinity who was still sitting with 1373. They both waved back, and 497 followed 444 from the Treehouse.

The two girls walked together along the pavement in silence. Nothing was said until they passed the house of Jacey. She sat on the bench in front of her huge house, in her passion-pink shirt and matching top and shoe. Her hair was done in the latest fashion, and her nails had been manicured. She was talking on her mobile phone and as they passed her, she giggled in a fake, high-pitched laugh.

"Oh YES Robbie. I know what you mean by that. There's one in front of me now. You know the Beetles twins? Yes the girl. Mary is it?" Marisa muttered something under her breath and they carried on walking. They could hear Jacey's high laugh following along the path. Marisa was clenching and unclenching her fists.

"Relax." Siobhan murmured. "You shouldn't let her get to you."

"What would you know?" She snapped back. 497 shrugged in reply.

"I get insulted all the time. Look at me."

Marisa studied her long black hair that covered half her face. The red line died along the edge of her fringe and bottom of her hair was strange, and the think black eyeliner that she wore also looked different. Today 497 wore a black 'Slayer' top, with baggy black jeans and the usual crucifix round her neck. Marisa shrugged.

"Well you're used to it. And also 794 would murder anyone who tried to hurt you."

Siobhan grinned.

"That is true, Damien would murder them…"

"Well then. No one would do that for me."

"What about me and the rest of the Sector? We'd protect you. We've saved your butt a few times girl."

444 just shrugged again.

"Can we just hurry up and hand this stupid project in?"

Siobhan frowned.

"Wait… You actually _want _to hand in school work!"

"Just hurry up!"

Siobhan sighed and muttered,

"And there I was thinking I made a break through…"

"SIOBHAN!"  
"Alright! I'm coming! Sheez…"


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I don't own KND, and I only own 497 & 794 in this story.**

**34.1 copyright to KukiWally4evuh Numbuh 34.1**

**444 copyright to Mazzi4**

They made it to the school without any real incident. Marisa punched the living daylights out of a teen who decided that she was too short. Siobhan flirted with his friend before kicking him where the sun don't shine and then hitting his head against the pavement until Marisa pulled her off him. They left the unconscious boys lying on the pavement and continued towards the school.

"Looks like a concentration camp." Siobhan growled as they entered the gates. It was true as well; the fences were high, with barbed wire along the tops.

"Like it's supposed to keep people in…" She whispered. She shuddered and followed Marisa towards the building. They entered the school building via the main entrance. The corridor was empty. No signs of anyone about. No teachers, students, or cleaners alike. Both girls halted in their tracks.

"It's too quiet…" Marisa said, looking around. Siobhan's hand had gone to her belt where her knives were. The sound of laughter crackled in the air. The speakers above them spluttered in complained, but continued transmitting the sound. Marisa ground her teeth. She knew exactly who was making that noise.

"Father…" she growled. Siobhan's hand tightened on her knife. Her knuckles were white as she gripped the handle. Marisa's hand went to her mustard gun, and they crept into the shadows.

The laughter followed them as they crept down the halls.

"It's on repeat…" Marisa hissed. Suddenly Siobhan cried out as someone grabbed her from behind. A huge teen stood with her grasped by the neck. Siobhan wriggled and wriggled, but couldn't get free. Marisa raised her gun and fired at the teen, covering him in mustard. Marisa too, gave a cry as a teen grabbed her, forcing her to drop her gun. Siobhan twisted and managed to pull her knife from her belt. She plunged it into the teen, not concentrating on where. She was dropped to the floor by the howling teen.

"RUN 497!" Marisa yelled. "Get the others!"

Siobhan paused for a second, before turning and running. She dropped her backpack as she ran, and sprinted across the school grounds, and skidded out onto the road, she pelted down the street to the Treehouse, and fell through the door into the Main Room. Everyone looked up in shock. 497 was bright red in the face, and breathing hard.

"What is it Siobhan?" Trinity asked walking across to her and helping her to stand.

"Father… has… caught… Marisa…" Siobhan gasped. Silence rang through the room. Bobby and Dracko crashed on their racing game as their attention was now focused on Siobhan.

"She… sent me… to get… help…" Siobhan bent over double, trying to regain her breath.

"LET'S GO!" 902 yelled leaping up. The rest of the Sector followed. They all rushed to the ships and took off, heading for the school.

AN- HAHA! I'm so cruel. Will Marisa survive? Will her Sector reach her in time? Will they defeat Father's plan?


End file.
